Wicked World
by MinorDisturbance
Summary: Kurt thinks about his world. One wicked world indeed. Slight Kurt/Puck, not a romance story though. Come in and read!
1. Wicked World

The very few people who know me might know I'm already doing a fanfic, It's Magic. Well, I felt like doing a oneshot in between. And I'm currently leaning a bit towards Kurt/Puck, so you'll be seeing hints about that in the fic. It's basically Kurt reminiscing about his life. I'd like to add the Netherlands has no Glee on TV. *pout*

The song is "Wicked World" from Laura Jansen, a song I've been stuck with for the last few weeks.

Here we go! Right after the commercials.

* * *

*insert commercials*

* * *

_You say you like candy_  
_Well stick with me_  
_I've got some sugar on my sleeve_

Kurt thought popularity was stupid. As long as you bring down people who don't bring down other people, you're set. And others and just willing to follow at your beck and call. Tremble at the sound of your voice. Kiss the floor where you walked. Chew your food for you. And most importantly, help you bring others down. And everyone sticks with you, like you're a streetlight and they're moths.

How fun it would be if Kurt could just squash them.

_And don't be afraid of the Big Bad Wolf_  
_He's just a sheep underneath those teeth_  
_And don't be afraid of the Wicked Witch_  
_She ain't so bad, she ain't no bitch_

Kurt wished he could say he wasn't scared. That he knew exactly how to make all of them turn into normal people. Pluck the teeth from the wolf, so to speak, and as painful as possible. But the Big Bad Wolf (Puck) kept growling (throwing him into dumpsters) and he's afraid that if he'll come closer, the Big Bad Wolf would bite (beat him up). Best stay away. Also, there was Rachel. And as much as Kurt wished she wasn't right about him never being able to spread his wings, he knew homophobia wasn't just a Lima, Ohio thing.

So he'd be stuck here for the rest of his life.

Yes, it's a wicked world indeed.

_La-la-la-ladies if you hear me holler_  
_Fellas show us all the dollar_

Kurt was gay. And just because Puckerman and co. were so afraid of change, they decided to push Kurt down the food chain and off the roof. So what he didn't holla for the ladies. Not like he cared for all the losers at this god-awful school. ...Okay, maybe one.

Finn was his weakness, with those goddamn chocolate brown puppy eyes.

_Little Riding Hood is such a flirt_  
_She got Miss Muffet all up in her skirt_

Kurt never dated anyone. In this pig's town, he wouldn't dare show affection for anyone for his life. He couldn't flirt to save his life either. He never practiced either, except to the tender crook of his elbow. He had noone to flirt to, because even Finn would get him in the hospital. With a broken nose, more bruises than the doctors could count, and a concussion. Kurt wasn't weird enough to go flirting to people. He was weird in other ways. Like his fashion and cleanliness obsession. Ms. Pillsbury was nothing compared to him.

He wasn't the only weird person though.

_Hansel and Gretel never made it home_  
_They got some cooking to do of their own_

Like Santana and Brittany. They were almost like sisters. They were inseperable, and while Santana could be quite the b...witch every now and then and always, Brittany had her wrapped around her little finger. Santana would do anything for Britt. That's why Kurt had his suspicions that the two were more than just friends, but he always chased those disturbing thoughs away with 'They're practically family, they couldn't...Right?' But when Brittany let slip a comment about their... experiments, Kurt just wished he could be surprised. But he saw it coming. He might have a pretty good gaydar. No bells ringing anywhere near Finn though. Pity.

That's why Kurt sometimes wished he were a girl.

Yes, it _is_ a wicked world indeed.

_Once I tried to be so good_  
_All sweet and spice like good girls should_

Kurt had secretly wanted to be a girl for a while now. Well, just a little bit, 'cuz having such a... hole... down there... Not a good idea. But Kurt had made it so he lived life as feminine as possible. His hair, his clothes, his friends, and his sexuality. And he liked it. So maybe he would be better off a girl. No teasing(or at least not much), no homophobia, and, boys. And Kurt liked boys.

But he wouldn't wanna be a girl.

_But I don't see why I try_  
_Why do I try_  
_When every time I climb that hill_  
_My Jack is somewhere chasing Jill_

But it didn't matter. All it did, all the glamour, only created more ways for the jocks to hate him. Not one of them turned around and said: "Hey Kurt, you look like a girl, so I like you now. Wanna date?" Not that it really mattered. He knew relationships weren't serious in high school, it was more like, 2 weeks and then the others decides to break it off 'cuz he's bored. He saw it all before. The few tears cried before life took it's normal turn and everything was perfect again.

Yes, it really is a wicked, wicked world.

_Rapunzel, Rapunzel_  
_let down your golden hair_  
_Giddy up, giddy up on your big white horse_  
_Even if your prince ain't there_

Kurt knew he didn't really need a guy. He was strong and kick-ass on his own. He had friends, he had his dad, and he had Armani. He was fine. But the "fag" on his locker, or whispered in the hallway, still hurt. And it hurt his dad too to see the slushied clothes when Kurt came home, or the anonymous phone calls. Kurt helped his dad stay strong, and in return someone should be holding him up.

But noone was.

_I'd like forever after_  
_Like every princess should_  
_But there's always another chapter_  
_And the apple sure tastes good_

Kurt was really romantic. The picnic in the park, dinner with candlelight, bed covered in rose petals kind of romantic. Though someone would have to clean up the mess and if his boyfriend covered his bed with rose petals, he would clean it up himself as well. But he'd like it, because it would be romantic. But Kurt realised long ago, he'd never get all that. No matter how far he'd get, he knew noone would really love him. Except maybe Mercedes, but, girl.

He'd die alone.

_It's a wicked, wicked world_

After the final note died, Kurt stood there in the auditorium with a smirk on his face. One that didn't match the missing glint in his glasz eyes. The smirk soon turned into a frown when he noticed Noah Puckerman walking over to him. The tall athletic boy stood before him.

"You got issues."

Kurt didn't know three words could hurt him that much, three words could make his heart feel like it was drilled by a knife. He tried to stop the tears from falling, but he failed miserably.

And then, Noah Puckerman did the most unlikely thing he could ever do. He wrapped his arms around the little boy and let Kurt cry on his shoulder. He sunk down to the floor when he felt Kurt's legs go weak, and he never stopped holding the frail body that was Kurt.

"_You know that I could use somebody_"

* * *

So... did that in an hour, maybe two. While watching football(fine, soccer. Just call it the same as the rest of the world, would ya?) I'm proud of myself.

The last line was from "Use Somebody", also from Laura Jansen.

R&R, please! Also, check out my Glee/Charmed crossover, It's Magic, 'cuz I think it's dead. It needs food, water and reviews, and I got the first two, just need the last.

Julian out!


	2. Jesus Christ Superstar

Okay, so it's not a one-shot anymore. So sue me.

This is the chapter "Jesus Christ Superstar" where Kurt makes Rachel angry. Song is Jesus Christ Superstar, duh. I believe it was by Andrew Lloyd Webber, or at least, he wrote it.

If the song or critic to religion offenses you, DO NOT READ.

Here we (I do not own Glee) go!

* * *

Kurt had woken up with a song stuck in his head. And, the longer he thought about it, the more he thought he should sing it at Glee Club. So when the time had come, Kurt was nearly jumping up and down from excitement while observing his fellow gleeks.

Brittany and Santana were sitting together, Like usual. Kurt still thought there was more than just friendship there, and that suspicion was only fueled by Brittany who whispered something in Santana's ear, which made the Latino girl blush like hell. "Brittany, it's not okay to say that", she said, soft like a mouse. Apparently not soft enough, because a few people looked over their shoulders to stare at the two Cheerios. Okay, now Kurt was curious.

Whatever, it didn't matter anyway. Brittany was probably just being stupid. He turned to the other members. Finn, Matt, Mike and Artie were discussing something, with Finn and Mike making vivid hand motions. Tina then came to sit next to them, and soon she was talking and doing hand motions as well. Quinn looked at them with a dreamy look on her face. Kurt followed her eyes. Finn. He was sure plenty of people had followed his eyes to Finn as well. But now that they're basically brothers, he felt his crush fading.

Mercedes was sitting next to him, writing something in her notebook. It seemed to be important, seeing as she was working on whatever it was she was doing for the past two periods already. She seemed to be peeking over the notebook every once in a while to make sure noone was checking what she was doing. He was gonna have to ask about that later.

Rachel was rambling on to Schue about something that was apparently important, though noone actually gave a damn about what she was saying anyway. Mr. Schue had this look on his face that told Kurt he completely tuned out, letting Rachel yell on and on about how she probably didn't get enough solo's yet.

As he turned his head, he jumped a bit when he saw Noah, very close to him and looking straight at him. "W-what?" He said, a bit shakily. Noah grinned. "What you being all jumpy for?" "You'll see."

Right then, Mr. Schue decided it was time to make Rachel shut up. Good thing too, her talking any longer would have the same effect as dividing by zero. Boom.

"Okay, so I thought it would be a nice idea to use songs from the original- Yes Kurt?" Mr. Schue glanced over at the petite boy, who had excitedly raised his hand.

"Actually, Mr. Schue, I kinda wanted to try and do a song I've been wanting to sing for a while." he said, and he already stood and walked to the middle of the choir room.

"Uh, sure, blow us away, Kurt!" Mr, Schue said, making way for Kurt. Rachel was looking whiny as usual, probably didn't want anyone else to sing.

Kurt took a deep breath before starting to sing.

"_Every time I look at you I don't understand_  
_Why you let the things you did get so out of hand_  
_You'd have managed better if you'd had it planned_  
_Now why'd you choose such a backward time_  
_And such a strange land?_  
_If you'd come today you could have reached the whole nation_  
_Israel in 4 BC had no mass communication_  
_Don't you get me wrong_  
_Don't you get me wrong_  
_Don't you get me wrong_  
_Don't you get me wrong_  
_Jesus Christ_  
_Jesus Christ_  
_Who are you? What have you sacrificed?_  
_Jesus Christ_  
_Superstar_  
_Do you think you're what they say you are?_  
_Tell me what you think_  
_About your friends at the top_  
_Now who d'you think besides yourself's the pick of the crop?_  
_Buddha was he where it's at? Is he where you are?_  
_Could Muhammmed move a mountain or was that just PR?_  
_Did you mean to die like that? Was that a mistake or_  
_Did you know your messy death would be a record breaker?_  
_Don't you get me wrong_  
_Don't you get me wrong_  
_Don't you get me wrong_  
_Don't you get me wrong_  
_I only want to know_  
_I only want to know_  
_Yeah, yeah yeah yeah_  
_Jesus Christ_  
_Jesus Christ_  
_Who are you? What have you sacrificed?_  
_Jesus Christ _  
_Superstar _  
_Do you think you're what they say you are? _  
_Jesus Christ _  
_Jesus Christ _  
_Who are you? What have you sacrificed? _  
_Jesus Christ _  
_Superstar _  
_Do you think you're what they say you are? _  
_Jesus Christ _  
_Superstar _  
_Do you think you're what they say you are?"_

Kurt looked at the others. Finn and Brittany were... confused. Quinn had a small smile on her face, something he didn't expect from the strongly religious girl. Mercedes smiled too, but was still sketching in her notebook. At least he thought it was sketching.

Mr. Schue nearly popped his eyes out. Noah raised an eyebrow, smirking. And then there was Rachel.

"How dare you sing a song like that! That is just blasphemy! You're questioning Jesus, and therefore, you are questioning our holy God above! I officialy refuse to work with you any longer! ...Leave please. Now." she shrieked at him. Kurt was a bit startled by her sudden assault, but soon retorted.

"Well, really, it's about Judas wondering why Jesus handled it the way he did. And Judas adored Jesus for his brave actions. There's no blasphemy about it, but you're just overreacting, like usual. Who agrees?" Ten hands were raised, and Kurt turned to Nutcase with a smirk.

"There you go. I'm not leaving anytime soon just because you need every solo yourself." Rachel huffed and stormed out.

Though Kurt was still a bit confused and startled, he just turned to Mr. Schue and said:

"So, you had an idea?"

"_The show must go on_"

* * *

Last line is "The Show Must Go On". Freddie Mercury I believe it was?

Anyways, tell me what you think! Any ideas for a song for another chapter? Tell me!

Julian out!


End file.
